Somebody
by taylowendy
Summary: Bella is a choreographer who has a shadow stalking her. When she goes home for a break, she meets actor, Edward Cullen. Can he be the somebody she needs to learn to love again? Rated M for Language, future Lemons. AU/AH Canon Pairings. ON HIATUS


"Let's take it from the top, one last time and then we can call it a night."

"What? One more time? Bella, you have got to be kidding! I think we have it down already." Cheryl said breathlessly.

"Yeah. What are you trying to do to us, Bells? Have this chorography down to where we can do it in our sleep?" Kim commented.

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "No. I just want you to have it down pack for next week's performance. Your performance next week is a huge step for you guys. I want you to show the American public that you guys are ready and that you mean business. Just because you are major celebrities in the Europe, Australia, and Asia does not mean that you can get by easily. I want you to break it BIG. I want you to be successful and by God if it means that we have to take it from the top, we will."

Bella was determined to help her friends make it big in the states. Ever since she met them in London, Bella was convinced that these girls could go far.

To Bella, it feels like yesterday when she met them. While visiting in London, Bella noticed an ad hiring for a primary choreographer for an upcoming girl group. It was always Bella's dream to choreograph. When she was at home, Bella would drive to Seattle weekly to open auditions for dancers and choreographers, but was always turned down or placed as an alternate. Like the saying goes, "When in Rome" and "When Dance Calls, the Dancer Listens", Bella wanted to audition. Bella responded to the ad and was called back with an audition time. Bella felt like this trip was fate calling. At the audition, her routine was solid, modern, fun, edgy, and sexy. It was a huge step to take but she felt like why not and she was glad she did. The girl group and their manager loved the routine and asked for her to do one more dance as freestyle. No routine and no knowledge of what music they would put on. They just wanted to see how she could improvise and see her various styles of dance. When they turned on the radio to a techno dance radio station, Bella felt like this was it. The music took over her body and her body stood up and listened. She had the job in the bag.

When she received the call later that night with the job offer, Bella was dancing on cloud 9. The job required Bella to stay in London indefinitely with a work permit, she was also offered a place to live and traveling privileges along with the girls. She was hesitant to call home and let everyone know of her good news, but she knew her family and friends would be happy for her. Bella just couldn't believe it… a job doing what she loved!

Her first day on the job, Bella was nervous. The girls manager, Victoria, wanted them to become comfortable with each other and to be friends. Little to their knowledge, the manager rented out a tiny flat for the weekend and took away all cell phones, laptops, car keys, and credit cards. She informed them that in order to be successful, it was our priority to get to know each other and build a strong bond. After that little speech, Victoria left them to "have a go at it". It was awkward at first, but after a few rounds of truth or dare and drinking while playing "I Have Never", the girls readily accepted Bella with open arms. To Bella, they became her sister's instead of being her bosses and members of Girls Aloud.

After 3 years of touring and conquering Europe and Asia, it was time for the BIG time… America. Victoria informed them of the media and performance blitz that was scheduled for the next coming weeks in America, Bella was excited for the girls and for herself. Bella was going home and show her friends, family, and colleagues that she was living her dream.

Bella was scheduled to leave London in the morning and the girls were scheduled to leave three days after. Victoria knew that Bella was homesick and too proud to admit it and felt like there was also something else there that she could not put a finger on it. Like a shadowing lurking in the corner. When Victoria informed Bella she was going to go home early to get some rest and visit with her family, Bella was ecstatic.

She was going home for 5 days. To visit with her Mom, Dad, her big brother, Emmett, and his fiancée, Rosalie, and her best friend, Alice. She was excited… and fearful. Bella feared that being home will bring out the open person whom she was terrified of… James.

James was Bella's first boyfriend and first love. When Bella met James, she felt that he was "the one". At first, James treated Bella like she was his princess. He worshiped the ground that Bella walked. But, like with all relationships, after the "honeymoon" phase, James showed his true identity. James was possessive, controlling, domineering, violent, and borderline psychotic. James would follow Bella around the city while she went to school and work, ran errands, and the few nights she had with Rosalie and Alice.

When James began to demand that Bella could not spend time with Rosalie and Alice, Bella refused. Bella was forced to lie and claim that she was going to spend time with her mom, Renee, but she was really going to meet Rose and Alice for coffee. One day, James followed Bella to the coffee shop. The minute James found out that he was lied to, he approached Bella at the table and told her she was going to pay for her dishonesty tonight. After James left, Bella told Alice and Rose what she had to do to get out of the apartment. Needless to say, Alice and Rose were not thrilled and feared for Bella's safety. They knew what James was doing. Bella knew it was wrong to lie but she could not let James run her life and tell her who she can and cannot see.

In order for Bella to leave to go home, Bella had to promise she would call after speaking to James. As she made it through the front door, James shoved Bella to the floor and began slapping and yelling at her. James repeatedly yelled at her asking if she was happy, didn't she love him anymore, how could she do this to him, and why did she lie. Bella answered his questions truthfully but James was not pleased with what she had done. Bella then found herself thrown up against a wall with James's hands surrounding her throat preventing her from breathing.

The next thing she knew, Bella was being woken up by a paramedic and a police officer. Bella was taken to the hospital for a broken wrist, facial lacerations, swollen eye, and head trauma. When Bella did not call Rose and Alice as she promised, they called the police. It was a good thing they did. To the police, it appeared James used Bella as a punching bag for hours. What was unsettling, the police informed Bella's family that James has a police record that was a mile long and includes battery, rape, domestic violence, suspected of stalking a female, just to name a few. The police strongly suggested to Bella to file a restraining order, which she was more than happy to do. Charlie, Bella's father, who is also the chief of police, told her she was moving back home to recover. Once she was settled at home, Bella was then told that she was going on a little trip… to London.

"Yo, Bells! Ya' there girl?" Nadine asked while waving her hand in front of Bella's face.

"Bel-la, Bel-la". Nicola sang.

"I'm sorry, what did say?" Bella asked.

"Girl, you were bloody well out of it." Sarah said.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry guys. I don't know what came over me." Bella replied.

"Are you ok?" Asked Kimberly.

"Yeah… I'm good… just tired." Bella replied.

"You must be anxious to go home and see your family. I bet they are excited to see you," Cheryl stated.

"Yeah, I bet they are. Um, guys… let's call it a night and I will see you in next week," said Bella.

* * *

_AN: This is my first fanfiction... so please be gentle. I don't know how many chapters this story may have, but I am hoping that you will accompany me on this journey. _

_Twilight characters are own by and created by Stephenie Meyer. Girls Aloud are in fact a real musical girl group in the UK and the thoughts/ideas/comments/etc posted within this story is purely fictional... not true. They like the Twilight characters are only being used for writing purposes. _

_Please let me know what you think..._


End file.
